A Different Twilight
by Jasper's Hidden Secret
Summary: Twilight saga as we know it,but Jasper and Bella are mates. Edward falls in love with a human Alice. How will this change the events? And did I mention Bella sees the future and Alice is the shield? Ed/A,J/B,C/Es,Em/R Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Was titled Twilight Reversed.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov 1948

I sat in the diner in Philadelphia, Pensylvania waiting for the man I saw as my mate in my visions.

I don't remember my human life or who changed me except my first name. I woke up alone and the first clear vision I saw was of a handsome blonde scarred vampire with red eyes walking into the diner I'm sat in with a paid for cup of coffee I bought to keep up with appearances. In my vision of the vampire I saw us as mates and waited until the right time to meet him. I saw us with a group of vegetarian vampires that only fed on animal blood. After that first vision of them, I started hunting animals as well, meaning my eyes are gold instead of the bright red of a human drinker. As the visions of my mate continued, I learned his name is Jasper Whitlock. These visions are why I'm here in the diner. I saw him entering here to get out of the rain and ask for directions. I have waited in Philadelphia for a week until today as he is expected to be here soon. I checked the clock and saw that Jasper will arrive in 3, 2, 1...

I turned around in my seat just as the bell above the door chimed, announcing someone entering and my unneeded breath was captured. My visions didn't do him justice. He had honey blonde chin length curly locks that framed his face with smoldering red eyes and a six foot three lean frame that wasn't overly muscled. The overwhelming pull I felt towards him secured my assumption of him being my mate.

I got out of my seat and walked towards him until I was standing directly in front of him.

"Hi I'm Bella. You kept me waiting long enough." I said to him boucing on the balls of my feet, growing impacient and wanting to get to know my mate.

"My apologies, Ma'am. Jasper Whitlock at your service." He said back with a slight bow and a sexy southern accent coating the words.

"Come on back to my hotel room and I'll explain everything about how I knew you were going to be here and how I know we're going to fnd a coven and life a happy eternity as mates." I quickly offerend him my hand and when he took it I told him this whilst grabbing his hand and dragging him to my hotel happily humming all the way there. I heard him say behind me,

"For the first time in a century, I felt hope."

Jasper pov

Here was this four foot something pixie vampire dragging me to her hotel room, talking about our future. I must admit even though I am wary of Bella, I can't help but feel drawn to her and the pull in my chest tugging towards her. From her back length chocolate brown hair to her soft feminine curves and gentle features and joyful emotions. Those emotions persuaded me that she meant no harm and the hope I feel for the first time since I woke up from the change in Maria's hell hole.

We soon got to her hotel and went up to her room. She opened the door and sat on the bed cross legged, patting the spot beside her. I walked over and sat myself down and looking at this woman questioningly. I then spoke up, wanting some answers.

"Please explain now." I asked her calmly. She then went on to explaining how her visions of the future was subjective and saw me, her mate, entering the diner and the Cullens' lifestyle, eyes and feeding methods and mates. When she was finished I was in shock. There was a way for me to feed without feeling the emotions of any victims and their pain! I then went on to telling her my past and gift but once again she shocked me when I felt no disgust or any negative emotion towards me about all I had done, which made my attraction towards her strengthen and I knew I was falling in love with her and I knew she reciprocated my feelings.

"Alright then darlin', where can we find these Cullens and while we look for them we can get to know each other better, although you seem to know quite a bit 'bout me already." I said teasingly.

"Great, now just to check the future to see where they are." As she finished speaking, a glazed over look came upon her eyes and she stared straight forwards. A few minutes later she came out of her daze and a smile lit up her face as she turned towards me.

"We have two years before we meet them so that gives us plenty of time to get to know each other and get you started on the vegetarian diet." She said happily and the smile on her face made me want to keep it on her face for all eternity. I looked down at her lovingly.

"Of course Belle. I may not be the psychic one but from the smile on your face and the emotions coming off of you say that our future will be bright and happy. How could I deny the love of my existence and savior of my past that?"

"Oh Jasper, I love you too." She leaned into me and softly put her full lips to mine in an although gentle but passionate kiss. And that's how our future started.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper pov 1950

My Belle and I continued to get closer over the two years after meeting in the diner and starting our peaceful forever. Those two years got me used to the animal diet although the thirst is still there and I struggle being in close contact with humans before the thirst flares. Bella has been amazing in all of this. Not once has she felt disgust or dissapointment with any slip ups that caused my golden eyes to go bright red with human blood. We avoided any popular areas so there were less humans around, which helped my control. It always shocks me whenever I slip up because although she should be dissapointed in me, she is always understanding and encourages me to try again and that I'll get the hang of it. That pixie of a woman is amazing and I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'm glad I did it.

Now we're on our way through the forest to a house my pixie has seen the Cullens residing in. We walk up to the door and Bella knocked twice and a blonde haired male Bella told me was Carlisle, the patriarch of the coven but they call themselves a 'family' that we will be a part of.

"Hello, may I ask who you are and what can I do for you?" He asked politely with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Carlisle I'm Bella and this is my mate Jasper. I've seen us joining your family, so what room can we stay in?" My mate started, excitment and anticipation flowing from her as her eyes glazed over from the vision she saw, and then said,"Never mind about the room I already know which room we are staying in, it has the best view so Edward will just have to move his stuff into a different room." She grinned at Carlisle's shocked face.

She ran past him and up the stairs, passing a very confused Esme and Rosalie in the living room. I heard her placing Edward's stuff in boxes and yelling that it'll all be in the garage. I just chuckled in amusment as my pixie flew through the house like a hurricane, carrying boxes down to the garage telling Esme and Rosalie it was nice to meet them. Then Carlisle turns back to me.

"My apologies but please come in and explain, I'm rather confused."

"Of course, please excuse my mate, she can see the future and saw that we would join your coven and be a part of your family, so we spent the last two years waiting for you to come here." I explained as I sat on one of the love seat sofas and my Bella came and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer until she was tucked into my side, sending her a wave of calm.

"Now that hurricane Bella has calmed down,"I was met with a "Hey!" from Bella,"I'll let her explain since two years ago I was in your position in Philadelphia." I said with a laugh.

"I'm Bella and this is Jasper, my mate. You don't have to introduce yourselves because we already know who's who. Carlisle's mate is the one with brown hair called Esme. The blonde is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, who's on a hunting trip with Edward who hasn't found his mate yet. I see visions of the future based on decisions and Jasper can feel ad manipulate emotions. I saw Jasper entering a diner in Philadelphia and knew he was my mate when I first woke up from the change but I don't remember anything from my human life and these visions led to seeing you and Jasper and I joining you but we had to wait for the right time to approach you. Oh and Edward and Emmett will be back in five minutes." Bella explained all in one breath but with a bright smile that lit up the room on her face. God I love that woman.

The emotions in the room shifted from confusion to understanding to shock to happiness. Esme's were more motherly, Carlisle's father like, Rosalie's turned to anticipation at the mention of Emmett and happiness at the news of him returning, but suspicious of us in case we were a threat to her, now ours, family.

"Relax Rosalie, you don't have anything to worry about us hurting anyone. We want to be a part of this family and wouldn't do anything to jepardise that." My words soon made her relax and her emotions were filled with acceptance. Then Carlisle cleared his throat unneccessarily.

"Well there's only one thing left to say. Welcome to the family."

Bella pov

As the words flowed from Carlisle, I let out a high pitched squel and hugged him and Esme tightly.

"Thank you mon and dad!"

Then I hugged a surprised Rosalie and said "We're going to be great sisters, I've seen it!" After she got over her initial shock she hugged me back. A loud booming yell caused us to part and look outside to see Emmett and Edward looking just as confused as the others did when me and Jazz first got here. Emmett broke the silence that fell upon us.

"Who're they?" He asked bluntly.

Oh brother, here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I have been busy and haven't had time. I promise to update more often. Thank you to those who have reviewed and read my story, I hope you stick with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalie pov

Only my my mate could disrupt a happy moment by being so loud. I sighed and looked around the room.

"I'll go explain to Emmett all that's happened in the past hour, Edward can just read their minds. Welcome to the family guys, I hope we can get to know each other better." I smiled at Bella and Jasper, then grabbed Emmett's bulky arm and dragged him to our room before anyone could respond. We sat on the bed and I explained about Bella and Jasper showing up and Bella kicking Edward out of his room, which made his booming laugh make its appearance. Then I explained how they met and found us using Bella's visions and their gifts.

By the end of it he was stood up, bouncing on his toes like a kid waiting in line at an amusement park. He ran at vamp speed down the stairs and I soon followed. The sight that greeted me was Bella's tiny frame swooped up in one of Emmett's bear hugs with her tiny arms around his shoulders. Well, almost. But I'm sure you get the picture. Jasper, Edward and I were barely holding back our laughter as Bella yelled at Emmett to put her down whilst Carlisle weren't bothering to hide their smiles at the pair of them getting along. Then Emmett turned to me with a wide grin, his dimples present on his uplifted cheeks.

"Hey Rosie, let's go upstairs and celebrate the new additions to the family." He said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

We quickly left but not before hearing Jasper groan about the lust we were radiating and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Having Bella and Jasper here won't be as bad as I assumed it would be.

Jasper pov

I groaned when the two waves of lust hit me and doubled over. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards our room, turning back to the 'parents' of our messed up group.

"We'll be up in our room if you need us, have a good night now."

When we got into our room we frantically removed our clothes and spent a long few hours making love until morning light the next day. We heard both couples joining our activities and Edward playing his piano downstairs.

Bella and I were sitting in the living room watching TV when Rosalie & Emmett and Carlisle & Esme came down looking awfully chipper.

"Thank you Jasper dude. I'm going to love you living here if you keep sending out waves of lust like that often!" Emmett exclaimed while giving me a man hug.

"My apologies for projecting. I seem to lose control of my gift when I'm in the throes of passion" I would have been blushing by now if I could.

"Nah dude, have you seen the look on my Rosie's face?" He grinned. Then my beautiful mate chimed in.

"So basically what you're saying is, is that you can't please your mate properly without my mate's gift?" She teased with an innocent look on her face, with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

We all laughed when Emmett looked shocked and slightly in awe of her mischief and his manly pride damaged.

Life was good, but what we didn't know at the time was that in seventy years, that would all change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week but my laptop had problems and deleted the chapter I was going to update and also I've decided since things have started getting busy, I'll update a chapter a week at least but they may only be short. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story and for bearing with me. Enjoy!**

Bella pov 2010

It's been 70 years since Jazz and I met the Cullens and joined the family and we've finally came back to Forks. Me and Rose were great sisters and loved going shopping whilst dragging Jasper and Emmett along just to see the look on their faces when we walk out of Victoria's Secret, carrying multiple bags, and they start smiling at each other like fools.

So here we are, going to another high school we'd been signed up for, doing what we do best. And no, I'm not talking about being a vampire and drinking blood. Emmett can't even do that without somehow making a mess out of it, always coming back covered in bear fur, dirt and blood. But then again, it gives me a reason to shop so I can't complain.

We pull up to the school with Jasper driving and Emmett standing in the bed of his Jeep Wrangler. We pull into our usual parking space and Emmett jumps out of the bed, opening Rose's door and helping her out. Meanwhile Jasper had gotten out of the drivers side, opened my door, like a true southern gentleman, and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped my tiny frame out of the vehicle. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I was hit with a vision.

 _A black haired beautiful girl with brown doe eyes on a plane to Forks, the police chief Brandon's daughter moving in with him._

 _The same girl with Edward curled into his side on his sofa in his room. They slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle in a gentle kiss."I love you" "I love you too"._

 _I see the same girl once again on Edward's arm but with golden eyes like the rest of us with the family around them, all of us smiling, a ring on both of their fingers._

Edward growled too low for human ears as the visions played out, "That won't happen Bella."

"What now?" Rose grumbled.

"I saw visions of Edward's mate." I said cheerfully.

"Great, where is this vampire?" she said back to me, time to break the news to them, fantastic. Note the sarcasm.

"Not a vampire Rose. A human." And now to just sit back and watch the fireworks that is Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose pov

Way to drop a bomb on us Bella! Not just any bomb, but the one where Eddy boy finds his mate, which might just remove the stick that's up his 110 year virgin ass, but said mate is a human! This could bring the Volturi down on all of us, and I won't let a little human destroy our family and be the cause of our pyres. It's the end of the school day and everyone who looked at me got a death glare,when I usually liked the attention, we're all sat in the car and I was silently fuming in the passenger seat while Bella and Jasper conversed quietly in the back, her head on his shoulder. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey since Jasper has poor control, maybe he can slip up and drain the human before any trouble starts?" I suggest as we pull up in front of the house.

I know I messed up when I heard an enraged snarl come from Bella and all I could think was _oh shit!_ Before I was shoved in to a tree.

Bella pov

I let loose an angry snarl,and ran at Rose and threw her into a tree. How dare she speak about Jasper like that!

"Don't even think about saying anything bad abut Jasper, all of his slip ups have been because of EVERYONE ELSE'S blood lust when YOU ALL DIDN'T FEED ENOUGH! Blood lust is an emotion, so he feels it! Ever wonder how he didn't feed often on human blood, yet he could be in a diner full of humans, one vampire on animal blood and not have a problem? I was well fed knowing I had to wait in the diner for him and he hadn't been feeding properly like he does now, but put him in a small high school full of humans with three non fed animal drinkers and he suddenly starts slipping up and you blame him?! To make matters worse on the blame game, he takes away yours and the others' blood lust and feeds you calm so you're fine but he's suffering! I once asked him why he does it, why not let you all slip up instead of him and he said he didn't want you all to feel the guilt that came with slipping up and you think you have the right to say that about your brother for all intended purposes and my mate?" I ranted whilst grabbing her arms behind her back and pulling, both starting to crack and she whimpered. I knew half way through that I had the whole family's attention. Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me into him with his head on my shoulder and whispering in my ear only loud enough for me to hear. I leaned into him as he spoke in his soothing accent.

"It's alright darlin', they didn't know but they do now. I'm fine with how Rosalie spoke about me too. I kinda expected it with how many slip ups there's been, no need to get worked up." With that I relaxed into his arms and let out a content sigh, until the blonde under my grasp once again spoke up unnecessarily.

"Can you let me go now?" she squeaked.

"Not until you apologize to my Jasper." I demanded.

"OK, I'm really sorry Jasper I shouldn't have said what I did and if I had known about the emotion thing I would have been more careful and I speak for all of us when I say that last part." she said remorsefully. I let her up and she ran vamp speed to Emmett and he hugged her tightly to him.

"We heard about a human in the conversation so care to tell us about that?" Esme politely interrupted. Note the sarcasm.

We were now in the living room sat on the sofas and I explained my visions. Carlisle was the first to speak afterwards.

"Have you seen when she gets here or how she's changed?"

"She gets here tomorrow and will be at school on Monday but I haven't seen how she's changed, just that she will be." Then Edward threw a fit, which I was expecting. Future seeing vampire, of course I saw it coming.

"I will not damn my mate to this existence!" He yelled while making decisions to try to alter the future.

"It won't work Edward, if you leave she dies and then so will you. And the more you decide against meeting her, the more secure her change is becoming." I calmly told him as the future was solidifying as he finally gave up trying to change things as I squealed in excitement when the visions played out.

"This will finally complete our family!" and then everyone was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper pov

It's Monday lunch period and Edward's mate who we now know is called Alice is here. From what we've seen from afar, it seems things have gotten interesting, which is a huge change from the boring school routine.

My schedule is:

Period 1 - Maths with Emmett

Period 2 - English with Bella

Period 3 - Art with Rose and Edward

Period 4 -Physics with Bella

Lunch

Period 5 - AP History with Bella

Period 6 - Music with everyone

Only four classes apart from lunch with my Belle but it's still better than none at all, so I shouldn't complain. I haven't had any classes with the human yet and I can't say I'm disappointed about that, it would be safer for her if she stayed away from us. I mused over this as my mate pulls my arm with me holding our shared tray of food we won't eat to our table. As we walked I could here Jessica Stanley giving Alice a lesson on our family.

"The blond is Rosalie and the dark haired guy is Emmett. The small brown haired girl is Bella and thee blond guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, they're all, like together together. It's weird, their adoptive dad, Dr Cullen and his wife are like matchmakers." If only they knew the truth to that last statement. After all he did try to pair Edward and Rose together at first.

"But they aren't related Jess, so nobody can complain and if they like each other in that way who are others to say anything about it." I knew there was a reason I thought Angela would be a nice friend to have at some point.

"Yeah but it's still weird and unnatural. What are you looking at Alice?" Stanley asked.

"Who's he?" We all knew who she was talking about from Edward's scent coming into the dining hall.

"That's Edward Cullen, the only single one of the Cullens. Don't bother trying to go for him, apparently all the girls here aren't good enough for him." Pure jealousy was radiating from Jessica as Edward looked at Alice and smiled.

"I wasn't planning to." Alice responded calmly.

"Good for her, if she stays away then no trouble starts." Rose snarks.

By then Edward had joined the table and remarked "Well Rosalie if you'd prefer to you could go back to Alaska to Eleazar's coven." That shut her up.

"Fine I'll play nice." Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would, she was being honest too.

xxx Time Skip xxx

So it's been a while and Alice has figured out we're vampires after Eddie saved her from the van and he's bringing her over here to meet the family. Bella and I are going for a quick hunt before they get here, the rest went a few minutes ago.

"We'll start cooking for Alice while you two go hunting." Esme offered starting towards the kitchen, when Bella stopped her.

"Wait, Alice will eat before coming here because she knows we don't eat."

"Well, that's really considerate of her." Esme smiled and sat down on the sofa, Carlisle right behind her.

With that we left to hunt. We must have got caught up because when we got back Alice and Edward were there. We jumped into a tree and climbed in through the window.

"Hi I'm Bella, wow you do smell appetizing. Oops sorry Edward. Still high on the hunting." She smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile along with her. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.


	7. Author's Note

**A quick author's note, but I've been getting complaints about how it was called Twilght Reversed and I just want to point out that I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE TO _A Different Twilight_ now if anyone has a better suggestion then either write a review or PM me. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bella pov**

Our family is going to play baseball in the clearing and Edward is bringing Alice along. She will be umpire with Esme, who tries to make sure we aren't cheating. As Rose & I were getting ready I had a vision of 3 vampires turning up and trying to eat Alice.

I hear Edward and Alice arrive and call a family meeting to which everyone gathered into the living room from the various places in the house. Jasper came over to me and pulled me into his side & I started the meeting.

"I had a vision of the game. 3 vampires will show up after smelling Alice's scent in the wind. I saw 2 outcomes based on decisions I made myself. One is that we fight and everything turns out alright." I paused seeing the disapproving look on Carlisle's face. "The other is that we run and Alice gets injured."

Everyone was silent for some time until Carlisle spoke up.

"So then we fight. Alice is family now and we'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe." With that we all left, preparing ourselves for the fight.

The game

 **Jasper pov**

We were half way through the game when my Belle tells us that the three had arrived. We gathered around Alice, making sure she was at the back out of harm's way. Then the 3 walked out of the tree line and stopped in front of us. Left to right was a blonde with his hair in a ponytail, a man with dreadlocks and a redheaded woman. The blonde then spoke up.

"You've brought a snack." He lunged and the other 2 followed. Edward and I took down the blonde. We both grabbed an arm and pulled, each arm separated from his body. We tore the rest of him apart and set him on fire. Then we watched the others.

Emmett took down the one with dreadlocks easily by going straight for the kill by ripping the head off, getting venom all over him. The readhead on the other hand, was the problem. Every time Bella, Rose, Carlisle & Esme got close, she seemed to slip past them. She made a beeline for Alice and bit her on the neck. Bella then got hold of her and made the kill but the damage had been done. Alice was changing.

3 days later

Alice had finished changing and was hunting with Edward for the third time. According to him, she was a natural.

So far she had beaten Emmett in an arm wrestling match and beat him in a fight.

 _Emmett had challenged Alice to an arm wrestling match which led us all to be outside around the rock they were resting their arms on._

 _"3,2,1, go!" I said and they started pushing against one another._

 _Emmett had a strained look on his face and his emotions consisted of disbelief and awe. Alice's emotions were a mix of victory and humour. Then she smashed his arm through the rock and cheered while the rest of us laughed at Emmett's pouting._

 _Then Emmett decided to tackle her and a blue orb surrounded her and he bounced off, going through a tree. This sent us all rolling on the floor from laughing as he started shouting "I'm ok!" and "That was awsome!"_

50 years later

Everything went well and we are all in a school in London.

Edward and Alice got married a year after her change with Bella and Rose as her bridesmaids. Emmett and I were Edward's best men and Alice met our 'cousins' from Denali. Our lives are now complete with a family we love and it's perfect. My Belle came up to me as she realised I was no longer paying attention.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Just how perfect everything turned out and how much I love you."

"I love you too."

And that's how our eternity started and how we completed our lives.


End file.
